<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire by ruskarmelita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184649">Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita'>ruskarmelita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Drama, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is a Mess and Horny, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Giving Birth, Happy Ending, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi, Lactation, Love Confessions, Mating Rituals, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padme Doesn't Exist, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Ritual Sex, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, You asked for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048584">Aphrodisiac</a>. (Please read the story first before progressing to this one.)</p><p>After the unfortunate events that transpired on the mission, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan must deal with the repercussions of unplanned pregnancy, balancing the Code of the Jedi Order and keep the semblance of peace with Obi-Wan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, you all asked and I delivered ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Master - “</p><p> </p><p>“Let me do all the talking.”</p><p> </p><p>“But - “</p><p> </p><p>“[Y/N],” your master’s voice was stern and tight, his gaze boring into you as he landed the ship outside the Jedi Temple. “I will handle this.”</p><p> </p><p>You watched your master as he was finishing up shutting down the ship. “Just like you handled what transpired at the Chiefs’ village?”</p><p> </p><p>His hand paused mid air, his jaw ticking. He refused to meet your gaze this time. “Like I told you, I had no choice - “</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin, I’m <em> pregnant </em> ,” you screamed at him, your emotions haywired either from the revelation of your pregnancy just some hours ago or perhaps changes in your hormones affecting your mood. Either way, you were absolutely <em> terrified </em> and on the verge of having another panic attack. “How are you going to <em> handle </em> this? We are both going to be expelled from the Order and - “</p><p> </p><p>“And <em> nothing </em>,” Anakin snapped, finally meeting your gaze with his own. “Don’t you see? It doesn’t have to be this way at all. There’s a solution to this… mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Mistake </em>?” you hissed, narrowing your eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin shook his head, his curls bouncing around his face as he impatiently ran his fingers through his locks. “You won’t keep the child.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What </em>?” you screeched, your eyes wide as you stared at your master, refusing to believe what you’ve just heard. </p><p> </p><p>“I will do some research and find the healer that will perform the necessary procedure to safely exterminate the child without tracing it back to the Jedi Order,” Anakin started while you watched him open-mouthed. “No one would know what happened on our mission and we both will be able to resume our duties as the Jedi. You will finally be knighted and - “</p><p> </p><p>You slapped him hard across the face, the red mark instantly coloring his tanned cheek. His eyes were wide as he stared at you, his shock palpable through the Force. </p><p> </p><p>“How <em> dare </em> you,” you hissed, raising yourself from the co-pilot’s seat. “To play with me like I’m your own <em> plaything </em>, deciding for yourself what to do with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What - “ he started, still slightly dazed from your explosion and anger directed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You dragged me into this mess!” you screamed at him, balling your hands into fists. “You <em> married </em> me, had <em> sex </em> with me, <em> impregnated </em> me with your seed and now you want me to <em> kill </em> the innocent life growing inside of me because you don’t want to own up to your own mistakes?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand,” Anakin roared, jumping from his own seat, his anger replacing his earlier state of confusion. “I’m trying to <em> save </em> you - “</p><p> </p><p>You laughed, tears welling in your eyes. “No,” you bitterly told him. “You are trying to save your own reputation. You don’t give a kriff about me or the fact I’m carrying <em> your </em> child.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> do </em> care,” Anakin argued, trying to speak as calmly as he could through the fit of his rage. “You don’t see the bigger picture. If you keep this child it will <em> destroy </em> your life. Destroy both of our lives. I’m only trying to do what’s best - “</p><p> </p><p>“Screw you,” you screamed as you stalked to the exit of the ship, wanting to place as much distance between the two of you. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait - “ Anakin started, running after you but you swiftly turned around, grabbing your lightsaber in your hand as you ignited it, focusing the blade on the man in front of you, his eyes wide as he stared at the cerulean blade.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay away from me,” you hissed through clenched teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“You are making a mistake,” Anakin argued, raising his hands in placating manner as he slowly backed away from you. </p><p> </p><p>“The only mistake I’ll be making is not killing you right here and now,” you hissed back, painfully gripping the hilt of the lightsaber in your hand. </p><p> </p><p>“You are angry,” Anakin started, keeping his gaze on the blade in front of his chest. “And it’s clouding your judgement - “</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare lecture me,” you spat back at him with raging fury in your eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not - “ he started but was interrupted by an all too familiar voice outside the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin? [Y/N]? Are you both still inside the ship?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s voice. Your eyes widened as well as Anakin’s as you both stared at one another. Kriffing hell, speak of the worst timing ever. </p><p> </p><p>You slowly lowered your lightsaber, extinguishing your blade while still keeping an eye on Anakin as he audibly swallowed, his fingers twitching as he worriedly glanced behind you and out to the landing platform where Obi-Wan was patiently expecting you two.  </p><p> </p><p>You were the first one to turn and exit the ship, with Anakin’s muted protest behind you as he hurriedly followed after you. You stopped in front of the older Jedi, his gaze skimming you with a small smile on his face until it landed on Anakin’s bruised face, his smile turning into frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever happened to your face?” Obi-Wan asked, addressing Anakin as he stopped by your side. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s - it’s nothing,” Anakin lied, shifting on his spot. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan raised his perfectly immaculate eyebrow at Anakin’s blatant lie, his gaze flickering between you and Anakin, while you both refused to look at one another. </p><p> </p><p>“Was the mission that bad that you resolved to such matters?” Obi-Wan finally asked and you flinched, averting your gaze from the older Jedi. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin laughed, his tone dry and tense. “What makes you say that, Obi-Wan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if it isn’t obvious, the Force around you two seems to be… <em> turbulent </em>,” Obi-Wan slowly started, his Coruscant accent leaking into his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve had some… disagreement,” Anakin finally answered and you barely contained a snort, rolling your eyes at his statement which did not go unnoticed by the older Jedi. </p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Obi-Wan said, rubbing his beard with one of his hands as he observed you two with his piercing gaze. “The Council is expecting your report. I’m eager to hear of your endeavors with the Chiefs. Their ways can sometimes be perceived as <em> difficult </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>You raised your head to look at Obi-Wan, his gaze boring into you. You frowned, meeting the man’s gaze with your own. What did he mean by that?</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Anakin replied, shifting in your peripheral vision. “My padawan and I will be there momentarily - “</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not coming,” you cut in, interrupting your master’s words. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Anakin finally turned to give you one of his infamous glares. </p><p> </p><p>“I said I’m not coming,” you pronounced each word with venom, glaring at Anakin once you turned your head to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s out of the question,” he hissed, nudging you through your master/padawan bond to let you know he was quite displeased with your statement and the way you carried yourself around him and Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, too bad,” you sneered. “You did say you would handle this yourself, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s jaw ticked, the muscles in his face twitching. “Can we discuss this <em> after </em> the meeting is over?” <em> Please </em>. He sounded desperate, his eyes pleading with you to behave. </p><p> </p><p>“I must agree with your padawan, Anakin,” Obi-Wan cut in, snapping your master’s gaze to the older Jedi. “Perhaps it would be best for you to brief the Council alone. It seems your padawan needs her rest and perhaps some meditation to clear her head. You both do.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin stiffened, his gaze flickering to you while you turned your head away from him, standing with your hands folded across your chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he finally gritted out, shooting you a warning look, one you ignored until he sent one through the Force. </p><p> </p><p>“Splendid,” Obi-Wan nodded his head, motioning for Anakin to continue inside the Temple. “I will escort your padawan to her room and will join the meeting afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin jerked his head, staring at Obi-Wan with a startled look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a problem?” Obi-Wan asked, noticing the tension rolling off Anakin in waves.</p><p> </p><p>“I - no, I suppose that’s… alright,” he managed to choke out.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Obi-Wan smiled, gesturing for you to follow him. “We shall discuss this later, Anakin.”</p><p> </p><p>You could feel your master’s glare on your back as you hastily followed after the older Jedi, refusing to meet Anakin’s gaze and the warning tone with which the Force felt around your master, his silent threat clear to you. Not to say a word to Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something you are not telling me?” Obi-Wan was the first to break the silence in the otherwise silent hallway of the Temple as he led you through the hallways towards the living quarters of the Jedi. </p><p> </p><p>You raised your head to see Obi-Wan watching you. “I’m afraid I don’t understand?” you lied, hating how it made you feel. </p><p> </p><p>“Did something happen between you and Anakin?” Obi-Wan tried again, ignoring the fact that you just lied to him and that he knew you did so. </p><p> </p><p>You averted your gaze, biting the inside of your cheek. To tell this man would almost certainly guarantee your expulsion from the Order and who knew what other repercussions you and Anakin would face for what happened at the village. Obi-Wan took your silence as his way to continue with the interrogation, because that was exactly what it was. Obi-Wan deliberately separated you from Anakin to question you. </p><p> </p><p>“Anakin holds you in high regard,” the older Jedi continued and despite you still being angry with your master, that thought made you smile. “You are the best padawan he’s ever had. You make him proud, make him the better Jedi. You are everything I was hoping for Anakin to be when I recommended you to be his padawan. You make him a better man and in turn he makes you… well <em> you </em> ,” Obi-Wan softly laughed, perhaps recalling the moment you were assigned to your master and how unhappy Anakin was at the prospect of having a new padawan assigned to him right after the Clone Wars were over. And that was five years ago. How fast times flew by, how much closer you’ve grown to each other over the span of five years, how much your feelings grew for Anakin each day you’ve spent with him. You were undeniably infatuated with the younger Jedi, your feelings turning into what you could only distinguish as <em> love </em> . And now you were carrying <em> his </em> child because of one night where both of you could not deny your inner desires for one another. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid it was my fault for sending you on that mission,” Obi-Wan continued, breaking your reverie of old times. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you say that?” you finally asked, your interest piqued with the Jedi’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“Because the Chiefs are known for their old ways,” Obi-Wan cryptically answered, sighing as he did so. “I was afraid they would take less kindly to you being present amidst their people.”</p><p> </p><p>You frowned, the gears in your head clicking. “Did you then know of their Laws?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan fully turned to you, stopping right outside the door to your small quarters. “About their Laws of unclaimed women of age? Yes, I was aware of that,” he answered and your eyes widened. Then did that also mean that he knew what happened between you and Anakin?</p><p> </p><p>Your fears were confirmed when Obi-Wan shifted as he neared your face. “Did they force you and Anakin…?” he trailed off, his eyes searching yours. </p><p> </p><p>You gasped, stepping away from the older Jedi, your cheeks flaring despite the horrible realization that somehow Obi-Wan <em> knew </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“I - we - Anakin and I didn’t - “ you stumbled with your words, staring at Obi-Wan with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, sensing the lie in your words. He straightened out, clearing his throat as he adjusted his robes. “The answers you seek lie in that village,” he told you, his words confusing you further. <em> This </em> Obi-Wan hardly made any sense and his demeanor was unbefitting that of Obi-Wan you knew. </p><p> </p><p>You didn’t get to ask what he meant by those words as he bowed his head, excusing himself to head back towards the Council and the meeting where Anakin was relaying the details of the mission. </p><p> </p><p>“Try to meditate,” Obi-Wan told you, before leaving you alone with your thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>You felt him before you saw him, the thick aura of your master fastly approaching towards your room while you were finishing up with your shower. You sighed, closing your eyes as you let the hot water trail down your body, soaking its warmth through your skin. You weren’t even marginally ready to face Anakin but you hardly had a choice on the matter. You knew he was going to head this way as soon as he was finished with the debriefing. Your earlier conversation with him was far from over.</p><p> </p><p>Just as you wrapped yourself into a soft towel, you heard a distinct click of your door closing. Anakin was inside your room, waiting for you to leave the fresher. You felt your insides clench, your earlier anger returning only to be halted as you remembered Obi-Wan’s words. You were confused, tired and emotionally spent, the last few weeks finally catching up to you. You opened the door, expecting to see your master standing on the other side of the fresher with an angry expression on his face. Instead, you found him sitting on your bed, his form hunched over with his hands locked in front of him on his knees, looking down at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He raised his head when he saw you enter your room, his gaze flickering down exposed parts of your body. He swallowed, then shifted on the bed, racking his fingers through the tangles of his wavy hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he blurted out, raising himself from the bed. “You have every right to be angry with me.”</p><p> </p><p>You were silent, watching your master starting to pace in the confines of the small room. </p><p> </p><p>“I - I made a mistake,” he started, his voice thick. “I never wanted you to feel like - like my <em> plaything </em>,” his voice hitched in his throat. “Believe me when I say it was never my intention.”</p><p> </p><p>He finally stopped in front of you, his form towering over yours. “I don’t want <em> this </em> to damage our relationship. I <em> need </em> you.”</p><p> </p><p>You were staring into his azure eyes, his words ringing with truth in the Force. “And what of the baby?” you finally asked, your voice barely above a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s face twitched, his gaze becoming dark. “I don’t want you to get hurt,” he started, his voice tense.</p><p> </p><p>“What the kriffing hell is <em> that </em> supposed to mean?” you asked with suspicion in your voice, your eyes narrowed. </p><p> </p><p>“It means that keeping the baby will only put you in danger,” he answered. “The Jedi are not supposed to have these types of attachments. It will ruin you, ruin <em> us </em>, if you decide to keep it. The Council will take the child away once it's born. You know the ways of the Code.”</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head, refusing to believe his words. “<em> No </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yes </em> ,” Anakin hissed. “They will separate us, take the child away. You will never see it grow up, hear its voice, see its smile. That’s the way of the Jedi Code. You <em> must </em> understand why you have to get rid of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” you choked, tears welling up in your eyes. “You are lying. They would never do that - “</p><p> </p><p>“Now who’s lying,” Anakin snapped, anger discernible in his voice as he stared at you. “Even you are smart enough to realize that’s exactly what the Council will do once they find out of your pregnancy. Don’t delude yourself in false pretense that everything will be alright, because it won’t be. I won’t be there to protect you. They <em> will </em> send me away.”</p><p> </p><p>You started shaking, Anakin’s words making you feel cold. “I don’t believe this,” you cried out, collapsing on the floor as tears started falling down your face in cascading droplets.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’m so sorry </em>,” Anakin was right beside you, enveloping you into a hug, his arms wrapping around your shaking body. “I wish I could take it all away, turn back time, to never agreeing on this mission in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>You snapped your head, Anakin’s words making you remember something Obi-Wan had told you. “The village,” you croaked through your tears. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Anakin sounded confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I must go to the village.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, <em> what </em>?” Anakin exclaimed, looking at you as though you had just grown a second head. “That’s the last place I want you to go to.”</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head, your words making perfect sense to you. “That’s where the answer lies.”</p><p> </p><p>“What answer? What are you talking about?” </p><p> </p><p>You gathered the towel around your body as you stood up from the floor, leaving Anakin in confused mess still kneeling on the floor where he was just holding you a minute ago. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving the Jedi Order,” you announced, shocking Anakin into silence as he stared at you. </p><p> </p><p>When he refused to answer or indicate that he even heard your words, you hastily grabbed your clothes and changed behind the small ledge of your closet, your mind set on the decision of you leaving the Order behind. Just as you started packing your small bag with your sparse belongings, he finally snapped from his stupor, raising himself to his full height.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> what </em>?” he snapped, practically growling as he stopped in front of you, yanking the bag out of your hands. “You will do no such thing.”</p><p> </p><p>You glared at him with defiance in your eyes. “I’m just trying to fix the problem <em> you </em> created since your only solution is to get rid of the evidence.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are willing to throw away your life because of one child?” he asked with incredulity in his voice. “To throw away everything you’ve ever built with the Order? You are on the verge of becoming a Jedi Knight, for Force’s sake!”</p><p> </p><p>You tried to calm your erratically beating heart. “What choice do I have?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have one!” Anakin yelled, grabbing you by the shoulders as he started shaking you. “Don’t do this. Don’t throw away your chance at becoming the Jedi Master you’ve always dreamt of. It’s not worth it - “</p><p> </p><p>You hissed, baring your teeth at the man in front of you. “My priorities had changed,” you snapped. “I see now that your Jedi Order is more important to you than the life of your padawan and your own child.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not - “</p><p> </p><p>“Leave it, Skywalker. It’s what you do best, ” you writhed under his touch, pushing him away from you as you reached for your bag, determined to finish packing. </p><p> </p><p>“You are making a mistake,” he repeated, his voice anguished and lost. “Don’t do this. <em> Please </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I once believed the stories of you, the famous Jedi Anakin Slywalker, Hero With No Fear, heading straight to the face of danger as you battled in the Clone Wars. The stories that I heard about you were almost mythical if I didn’t see it with my own eyes what you were capable of,” you started, throwing your Jedi cloak around your shoulders. “You were fearless, strong, quick witted and kind, and most importantly <em> caring </em>. I thought I was the luckiest padawan in the galaxy when I was assigned to you.”</p><p> </p><p>You picked up your lightsaber, twirling it in your hands. “But I see now that I was mistaken. That you only care about your reputation and your precious Jedi Order.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t - “ he tried to interject but you continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> trusted </em> you,” you spat at him, glaring at him with viciousness in your eyes. “And you broke that trust. What kind of master would do that to his own padawan?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand - “ Anakin started.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand <em> clearly </em>,” you spat back. “You wanted to play with my feelings, twist them into allowing you to touch me, to have your way with me. And when that backfired on you with a child, you cowered under your own fear. So much for a Hero With No Fear.”</p><p> </p><p>“[Y/N],” Anakin started, planting a step forward. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Don’t </em> ,” you warned him, throwing your lightsaber at him. “Save you words for someone who would listen to your lies, perhaps your <em> next </em> padawan. I’m saving you the trouble by facing the wrath of the Council. I’m leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t let him answer you as you spun on your heels, leaving the room in haste as you sprinted across the Jedi Temple, wanting to place as much distance between Anakin and you. You didn’t see the anguished look in his eyes as Anakin stared after you with tears welled in his own eyes and a broken cry in his voice for you to come back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Nowadays you were struggling to roll out of bed, your heavy round stomach preventing you from doing anything without looking clumsy in your own ways. You breathed loudly as you finally managed to raise yourself to a sitting position, your stomach bulging out in front of you as you stared down at it, marveling at its size. You were days away from giving birth. </p><p> </p><p>You slowly raised to a standing position, wincing slightly as the weight of your swollen stomach gravitated towards the ground, almost pulling you along with it. Your back had been killing you, your whole body aching from your near end of pregnancy and your breasts were tender and swollen, your nipples leaking with colostrum. You sighed again, rubbing at your stomach with your hands, feeling the stretch marks around the sides of your skin. You were stark naked as you slowly made your way around the small hut, looking for a piece of clothing. You finally draped a silky white dress over your body, its length touching the floor when you walked, the large and spacious size of the clothing feeling good around your body. You had long abandoned trying to wear your undergarments, preferring loose clothing over tight ones you used to wear. </p><p> </p><p>You made your way outside, inhaling the fresh smell of nature around you from the heavy rainfall last night, slowly trailing through the wet grass barefoot. It was still early, the signs of life slowly rising from sleep as you saw several villagers nodding their heads in your direction, smiling as their gazes locked with your large stomach. You had grown used to their stares, their ways of communicating with you as they touched you, rubbing on your stomach and your breasts to help you relieve the pressure and pain. You were grateful for their simple ways. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight was the celebration you were looking forward to, thrown for you to welcome a new life. You smiled, unconsciously rubbing your stomach with your hands. The Chiefs believed the baby would arrive earlier, saying that the Gods planned on it that way. You didn’t mind, their ways becoming almost familiar to you by now. You’ve spent your whole pregnancy living with these people. They welcomed you with open arms, the Chiefs nodding their heads when you asked to stay with them, telling you it was the will of the Gods that you were back where you’ve always belonged. </p><p> </p><p>Just as you cleared the middle of the village and stopped to talk with one of the native women, you suddenly felt a familiar spike in the Force, one you haven’t felt in almost nine months. You tensed, your breath hitching in your throat, a sudden spike of terror washing over you when you turned to find two figures walking from the entrance of the village, surrounded by the Chiefs and their guards. You almost immediately recognized your master, Anakin Skywalker, as he purposely walked alongside another Jedi, one you were not expecting to see at all. Obi-Wan Kenobi. </p><p> </p><p>You were rooted to your spot once Anakin’s gaze landed on you, his eyes taking in your form and especially the evidence of your pregnancy, his gaze never leaving yours until he stopped in front of you with Obi-Wan hanging slightly behind, obviously trying to not stare at your swollen stomach, his face slightly flushed. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” you snapped, glaring at Anakin. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin faltered, his face falling as he watched your face. “I - I came to apologize,” he started, licking his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Your apology means nothing to me,” you answered with coldness in your voice, making the man in front of you flinch. </p><p> </p><p>“[Y/N],” he started, lowering his voice. “<em> Please </em> - “</p><p> </p><p>“Leave,” you ordered, narrowing your eyes. “Your presence here is not welcomed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quite the contrary,” the Chief stepped in and you snapped your gaze to look at him. “It is the will of the Gods that you shall be present at the birth of your child,” the Chief spoke to Anakin much to your shock. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> What </em>?” you exclaimed, staring wide eyed at the Chief. </p><p> </p><p>“The Law demands it,” the Chief continued, ignoring your outburst. “Tonight is the night for the union.”</p><p> </p><p>“What union?” you hissed, balling your hands into fists. “We’ve already had the kriffing union, thanks to <em> you </em>, which put us in this mess in the first place - “</p><p> </p><p>The Chief waved his hand, silencing you as you stared at him with shock. How dare he?</p><p> </p><p>“I see you brought a guest,” the Chief continued, nodding his head to Obi-Wan who up until this point refused to look your way. “He shall be the witness at tonight’s event.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin frowned. “I don’t understand,” he started and neither did you, your heart hammering inside your chest. </p><p> </p><p>“We must prepare,” the Chief clapped his hands and immediately the guards surrounded both Anakin and Obi-Wan. “For tonight holds the answer to your questions.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin shot you a worrisome look as he was dragged away from you while you stared after him, your mind refusing to believe that he was indeed here, in this village, with you. </p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>“What is the purpose of this? Why are you doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>You’ve been asking these questions for the umpteenth time in the course of the evening while you were being “prepared” for tonight’s events. You were once again standing naked amidst all the women as they painted designs on your body with bold red colors, coloring your skin with marks and symbols unknown to you. You failed to hide your arousal every time one of them would touch your breast or sweep their hand against your thigh, your folds glistening in the light of the fire in the hut. You’ve been sexually deprived ever since your night with Anakin, your pregnancy making it that much harder to forget the feel of his cock inside of you. Your hormones were all over the place and right now they were making your body crave his touch. This was madness. </p><p> </p><p>They stepped aside once they were done decorating your body, one of them draping a transparent shawl over your head, barely covering your body under the fabric and your flushed, realizing this was going to be the only material you’d be wearing to tonight’s celebration. Which meant everyone in the village, including Anakin and Obi-Wan would see you. You started panicking, trying to get through the bodies of women to get to your discarded dress, only for them to stop you as they dragged out into the cool night, the darkness masking your nudity. </p><p> </p><p>You heard the singing before you saw them and then your eyes landed on the clearing at the center of the village, the one you were in earlier this morning, now crowded with villagers as they formed a circle around a large fire, its flames lighting the faces of many present for the celebration. And amidst them all you could see Anakin and Obi-Wan sitting at the center of it all, their own Jedi clothing stripped from their bodies, also decorated with the same color of paint as your own skin. They were nude, except for the small clothing draped across the hips, hiding their masculinity from your eyes. </p><p> </p><p>You struggled again, thrashing in the women’s hold as they led you closer to the fire. You couldn’t believe this -  you were about to be seen not just by Anakin but by Obi-Wan as well in all your glorious nudity. You couldn't find the next thing matching the amount of humiliation you felt at this moment. Perhaps the time when you were watched consummating the act with Anakin by Chiefs, but there were a few of them and not the whole village about to witness you rut with Anakin. Because that’s exactly what the Chief was talking about when he said you would be uniting with Anakin tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin noticed your first, his eyes snapping to you as he saw you approaching the clearing, the look in them making your insides clench, but for different reasons. He had a look of hunger in them, his gaze sweeping all over your body, lingering on the spot between your thighs and then your swaying breasts, now much larger and fuller than he’d last seen them, filled with milk. You felt your face heat up, all the blood rushing to your face, a painful throb beginning to form in between your legs. You tried clamping your legs shut only to be pushed through the circle, the singing stopping as everyone’s eyes were on you. </p><p> </p><p>You wanted to disappear right there and then. You chanced a glance towards Obi-Wan's direction to see him watching you with a shocked expression on his face, his eyes glazed with unknown emotion you couldn’t quite place in the man’s eyes. Only when he tried shifting his hips did you notice a rather large bulge peeking through the thin material draped across his hips. hiding his erection. The man was obviously aroused and if that didn’t make any sense to you, then the next thing that happened certainly did. </p><p> </p><p>“You shall dance,” the Chief announced, startling you with his loud voice. </p><p> </p><p>The singing started again and while you stood in complete stupor, the women that brought you to the clearing started dancing around the fire, their own dresses discarded by their feet, showing their nakedness to everyone’s eyes. There was no shyness in their moves as they mingled among themselves, their breasts bouncing with each of their movements, their legs separated as they lowered themselves on the ground, letting the men see their folds hidden by layers of pubic hair. This dance was meant to evoke desire in men, an ancient ritual you’ve heard of from different folks in the village. Dance of sex, meant for the couple about to welcome a new life into their lives, their last rutting so to say before the woman would give birth. </p><p> </p><p>You didn’t miss the looks both Anakin and Obi-Wan wore on their faces as they watched the display in front of them, their eyes glazed with hidden desires. Then you felt it. A sudden desire taking over you with a pang of jealousy scolding your aching heart. You didn’t want them to watch the <em> other </em> women, you wanted them to watch <em> you </em> . Anakin belonged to <em> you </em> , you were his <em> wife </em> , and you carried his <em> child </em>. All the pent up emotions you were feeling finally erupted and with a seductive thrust of your hips you started moving around the fire, forgetting about the watching eyes as you let the music carry your moves. You wanted Anakin to see what he was missing when he let you leave him, crave your touch and your body as you swayed your hips, letting your breasts sway as you thrust your body into his direction. You didn’t miss the gasp that escaped his lips when you were right in front of him, lowering yourself on the ground, catching the look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were glazed, his pupils dilated as he struggled for breaths, a choked sound escaping his lips when you sneaked your hand past the material around his hips, finding what you were looking for. He was achingly hard and erect for you, dripping with pre-cum, his length slicked as you slowly started pumping him. He jerked his hips, a muffled cry erupting from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you enjoying this?” you smirked, running your hand up and down his cock, squeezing him with your hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he moaned, his eyes half lidded as he thrust his head back.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it as a yes,” you licked your lips, watching the Jedi unravel before your eyes. “Do you know how many times I’ve dreamt of this, wanting to touch you like this?” you whispered, bringing your lips closer to him, ruffling his hair with your breaths. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin groaned when you squeezed him particularly hard, letting your hand ghost over his plump sack. He shifted his legs, letting the material on his hips to ride up, exposing his hard length to your eyes. You’ve never had the chance to see him like this, to feel his hard length in your hands, the veins bulging around his velvety skin. He was much larger than you thought possible. No wonder you were so sore days after your first time with him. </p><p> </p><p>“But you betrayed my trust,” you hissed, scaping your nails against his sensitive skin, making him cry out as he jerked his hips, his eyes instantly snapping open. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he panted, his eyes focused on you. “I came here to tell you that - “</p><p> </p><p>“I told you your apology means nothing to me,” you snapped, beginning to pump him once more, which earned you another groan from the man in front of you. “Did you come here to take my child?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he asked with daze in his eyes. “No, <em> no </em> - “ he moaned again, squeezing his eyes shut when you increased your pace. “I would never do that to you. I - I came here to - oh <em> fuck </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>You sneered, letting your gaze travel to Obi-Wan who was watching you with a wild look in his eyes, his mouth slightly open as his chest rose and fell with his audible pants. He noticed your gaze, your own dark look in your eyes as you licked your lips, trailing your eyes towards his own cock, still hidden under the material. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly you withdrew your hand from Anakin and before either of the Jedi could anticipate your moves, you were touching Obi-Wan through the material, earning a surprised gasp from the older Jedi’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What - <em> what are you doing? </em>” Obi-Wan exclaimed, his eyes wide as you stroked his length, smiling at the uncertainty in the Jedi’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You told me yourself,” you started, gazing at Obi-Wan as you played with his length, slowly lifting the material out of your way. “That the answers I seek lie in this village. So tell me, Obi-Wan, what is it you desire the most?”</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t wait for his answer as you dipped your head and then enveloped his length in your mouth, closing your lips around his cock, much to Obi-Wan’s surprised cry and then guttural moan that followed right after. He wasn’t as large as Anakin but packing in girth much to your pleasant surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“You c-can’t,” Obi-Wan tried to argue, while another moan threatened to leave the Jedi’s lips. “This is not the Jedi way - “ you sucked particularly hard on him, twirling your tongue around his head, tasting the salty pre-cum of his arousal, successfully shutting down the man as he jerked his hips, his hand finding its way to your locks, pushing your head lower on his aching length.</p><p> </p><p>You hummed in contentment, your own core pulsing, the heat of the arousal pooling around your folds, dripping down your thighs. Anyone who was watching the scene behind you could see the glistening product of your arousal as you separated your legs, arching your back as you sucked Obi-Wan’s cock on your knees. </p><p> </p><p>You turned your head to see Anakin watching you with a shocked expression on his face, his mouth wide open, his eyes staring at your mouth enveloping Obi-Wan’s cock, as you sloppily and hungrily devoured his length with spit forming around your lips. You moaned and then almost gagged when the older Jedi rammed his hips particularly hard inside your mouth, hitting the back of your throat with his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Kriff </em>,” Obi-Wan’s broken voice sounded above your head. “She is so fucking good, Anakin. So good taking my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>You whined, the praise going straight down to your core. You felt Anakin shift, a low growl escaping his throat until you felt him behind you, lifting the transparent fabric out of the way to access your aching cunt, dripping from your arousal. You tried to shift away from Anakin, only for Obi-Wan to increase his hold on your hair, as he lowered you all the way to the base of his cock, making you choke on your own spit. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good girl,” Obi-Wan praised while you whined, audibly gagging. “Let Anakin have his own fun. After all, he deserves it after you so blatantly teased him. Vixens such as you should be punished.”</p><p> </p><p>You moaned when you felt Anakin’s fingers slip inside your wet folds, teasing your opening with a gentle touch, so unlike what he did to you the night he took your virginity. You wanted him rough, wanted him to pound inside of you, to claim you as his. You growled, impatiently twirling your hips only to receive a harsh slap against your ass cheek, making your cry muffled by Obi-Wan’s presence still inside your mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay still,” Anakin rasped, resuming his gentle touch as you whined, remembering the same thing he told you when he took your purity. “You are so dripping wet. Tell me, dear [Y/N], is it for me or for Obi-Wan?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan finally let you breath, as you gasped for breath when he pushed you off his cock, covered in your spit, your moans now that much more pronounced as Anakin expertly thrust his fingers inside of you. </p><p> </p><p>“Answer us, dear,” Obi-Wan coaxed, rubbing his fingers around your lips, wiping the spit from your chin. “What is it you desire the most?”</p><p> </p><p>The only sound that left your lips were your shameless moans, your eyes rolling in the back of your head as you succumbed to the feeling of Anakin’s fingers inside your cunt. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps she didn’t hear us,” Obi-Wan mused and just as suddenly, Anakin’s fingers disappeared from your folds and you desperately whined, hating how your body was reacting to the presence of these two men. </p><p> </p><p>You were forcefully twirled around, your chin grasped in Anakin’s hold as he held your gaze with his own, harsh breaths on your flushed face. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ever tease me like this,” he hissed, his hold tightening on your chin as he lifted your head to expose your neck. “You are forgetting who you belong to. Perhaps I should remind you of that,” he growled, dipping his head lower as he sucked on your tender skin, making you melt in his touch as you wrapped your hands around his back, pressing your swollen stomach against the hard muscles of his abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>“Anakin, <em> please </em>,” you cried out when he nibbled particularly hard on the junction of your neck to your collarbone, drawing some blood from your skin.</p><p> </p><p>“You are my <em> wife </em> ,” he continued, rasping in your ears as his bionic hand sneaked around your breast, palming the skin roughly with his mechanical fingers. “Yet you act like a fucking whore around Obi-Wan. You are forgetting whose child you are carrying in your womb. <em> Mine </em>, not his.”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers pinched your erect nipple particularly hard, drawing a sobbing sound from your throat when you felt your milk starting to leak around his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please </em>,” you repeated, finding his eyes with your own when he finally leaned back, the expression on his face almost unrecognizable as he stared at you. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at you,” he sneered, palming your other breast with his flesh hand, drawing more sinful sounds from your lips. “Are you that desperate for my cock that you would forget why you left me in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>You tried shaking your head, tears streaming down your face. “You were going to force me to abort it,” you cried out. “I couldn’t let you - “</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to leave the Jedi Order for you,” he screamed, pinching your nippled hard with his fingers, making you cry out to the night sky. </p><p> </p><p>“Then why didn’t you?” you sobbed. </p><p> </p><p>“I did,” he hissed, his hands now rubbing your swollen stomach. “I’m no longer a Jedi.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a Jedi,” he spat, the truth in his words ringing in the Force. “I left for <em> you </em> , for our <em> child </em>. I only wish I acted sooner on my decision.”</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t believe your ears as you stared at the man with wide eyes. Anakin stared back, with a sheen of unshed tears in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em> Anakin </em> ,” you whispered, bringing your hands to his face, running your fingers across his cheeks and lips, marveling at the beauty before your eyes. “ <em> I love you </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin jerked, his eyes widening at your admission, his breath hitching in his throat. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered, closing the distance between your bodies as he caught your lips into a fervent kiss. You reciprocated the gesture, hungrily kissing him back as you battled with his tongue, your kiss turning into a wet mess as you finally separated, both of you catching your breaths with a trail of saliva thinning between the two of you.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you desire the most?” he asked, his gaze dark and hungry, the look on his face shooting desire straight down to your core. </p><p> </p><p>Your gaze drifted towards the group of villagers, all quiet as they watched for you to make your decision. They’ve already seen it all, your body on display in front of them. A public sex was the last thing on your mind to worry about. You already knew what you wanted, long before the two men graced you with their presence. You’ve dreamt of it every night of arriving in this village. The sign from the Gods, was what the Chiefs called it. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you two,” you whispered, bringing your gaze back to Anakin’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it that you want?” he asked with huskiness in his voice. You knew his game all too well. He wanted you to voice your desires out loud, just like you did the last time. </p><p> </p><p>You choked. “I want - I want you and Obi-Wan t-to dominate me. To fill me up from both sides. I want to cum on both of your cocks inside of me. <em> Please </em>,” you were begging, looking at Anakin with pleading eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Karking hell,” Obi-Wan’s voice was behind you, his need evident as he pressed his aching length against your ass. “We don’t want to make the lady waiting, do we Anakin?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Anakin rasped, as he tugged you with him while laying on the ground with his back pressed against the soft grass. “We don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>He sheathed inside of you with impatient thrust of his hips, spearing you in half as you almost toppled on top of his chest, your legs wrapped around his hips while Obi-Wan supported you from behind, holding on to you while you moaned, your back arching as you felt Anakin’s cock lodged deep inside your core.</p><p> </p><p>“So <em> tight </em>,” he rasped, moving his hips as he placed his hands on each side of your hips, helping you move on top of him in your bulky form, your swollen stomach preventing you from moving much sitting on top of him. “Just like I remember from last time.”</p><p> </p><p>You whined, rolling your eyes in the back of your head, feeling Obi-Wan sneaking his fingers behind you, coating your puckered hole with your fluids leaking out of your dripping cunt. You whined again when you felt his finger grazing your hole, pushing his finger inside your tight entrance, making you stiffen on top of Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, my dear,” Obi-Wan murmured, kissing the back of your neck, his prickly beard rubbing against your skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Oof,” you groaned when you felt another finger enter you, your walls spasming around the intrusion. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it,” he coaxed, while Anakin slowly thrust inside of you, whisking your discomfort with the pleasure. “Such a good girl.”</p><p> </p><p>You felt a third finger enter you, stretching your insides and moving with slow precision, matching Anakin’s pace. The pain slowly turned into pleasure, as you felt both men moving in unison inside of you. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, <em> please </em>, Obi-Wan,” you gasped, clenching Anakin’s cock with your walls, making the man under you groan with pleasure. “Please, I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Obi-Wan asked, withdrawing his fingers from your tight hole, making you whine from the loss of contact. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes,” you gasped, closing your eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” Obi-Wan murmured, slicking his length with your dripping juices, rubbing the head of his cock against your hole. You felt him push inside, stretching your entrance with his thickness and you audibly gasped, tensing around the intrusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, sweetheart,” Anakin murmured, rubbing his hands across your body, playing with your swollen breasts. “Take a deep breath and let him in.”</p><p> </p><p>You shuddered, doing as Anakin instructed you, gasping when you felt Obi-Wan’s head of the cock press further inside your tight hole, the muscles instantly wrapping around his girth. “That’s it, that’s a good girl,” Obi-Wan murmured, sneaking his hand between your bodies to feel for the enlarged nub of your clit, making you moan as he played with it, his fingers repeatedly grazing Anakin’s plump sack, making the other man groan as the action made you squeeze Anakin harder with your walls.</p><p> </p><p>“You are doing so good,” Obi-Wan breathed, slowly easing himself all the way in, making you feel incredibly full with both cocks now fully stuffed inside of you, the only thing separating the two men was the thin wall of your perineal muscle. </p><p> </p><p>You whined, thrusting your head back as both men started moving, establishing a rhythm as they moved in synchronized pattern, both their cocks sliding in and out of your aching holes. Anakin replaced his hands on the sides of your hips just as Obi-Wan sneaked them around your chest, palming your breasts with his large hands, making you cry out in pleasure. You felt yourself leak around his fingers, your milk spurting out the more you became aroused, squirting some of it on Anakin’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“You taste so good,” Anakin breathed, licking his lip as he tasted the drop. “I can’t wait to taste you when you breastfeed our child.”</p><p> </p><p>You whined, the notion of such an absurd idea making you clench both men harder with your muscles, drawing harsh groans from both of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan would just have to wait,” Anakin groaned, increasing his speed inside of you. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait - for what?” you breathlessly asked, your gaze unfocused as you received the spitroasting from both sides, your knot growing harder and closer to being released. </p><p> </p><p>“To impregnate you with his own child,” Anakin answered and you shuddered, the idea making you drip harder around his cock. </p><p> </p><p>“I like the sound of that,” Obi-Wan breathed, sheathing inside of you particularly hard, making you gasp as he almost pushed you to the edge. “A perfect little family, with you carrying our separate children while we fill you up with our cum. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yes </em>,” you cried out, your knot finally exploding, your vision white as you released your pent up orgasm, gushing around their cocks as they rode you through your release. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan soon followed, grunting as they spasmed inside of you, their cocks pulsating when you felt them shoot their release inside of you, thick and gooey, filling you up with their cum. </p><p> </p><p>You stayed in this position for a while, all three of you trying to catch your breaths, their cocks growing soft until both of them slipped out, thick white substances leaking out of your used holes, dripping on Anakin’s thighs as he raised himself to a sitting position, running his hands through your tangled hair, softly smiling at you.</p><p> </p><p>“You did so good,” he praised, kissing you softly on your lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” Obi-Wan answered, tilting your head his way, brushing his lips against yours. </p><p> </p><p>“The Gods have answered,” the Chief announced, breaking a semblance of peace as you tiredly turned your head to stare at the Chief. “You are to take another man as your husband and bear him a child,” he motioned towards Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p>A round of cheers erupted around the clearing, the villagers praising your choice with their native tongues. You leaned your head against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, inhaling his scent while Anakin slowly rubbed your stomach with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Let the celebration begin,” the Chief announced, signaling for the food to arrive, the smells making your mouth water and you lightly whimpered, earning a small chuckle from Obi-Wan. “Eat, for tomorrow you shall bring the new life into this world,” the Chief continued, gazing at you with a knowing look. Tomorrow you’d give birth to Anakin’s child.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>The delivery was painful and the labor itself took many hours, with you panting and screaming in between the contractions. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan were present in the hut, murmuring sweet praises and words of encouragement as you pushed and pushed, grateful for their presence and the comfort in the Force. You were thoroughly exhausted by the time your child was born, a girl, as you watched Anakin’s face light up when he held her in his arms, a tiny human being compared to the size of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s beautiful,” he murmured, siding down next to you so you could watch her face. “Reminds me of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“She has your eyes,” you pointed out with a breathless voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, where do you think she gets all these looks,” he smirked, earning a glare from you as he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I hold her?” Obi-Wan asked, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed with a wanting look in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” you smiled as Anakin handed your daughter to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Preparing for the fatherhood already?” Anakin smirked to which Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Be quiet,” he hissed, his face coloring despite the truth in Anakin’s words. Your next child would be Obi-Wan’s. </p><p> </p><p>“So you are staying?” you asked, while the women cleaned you up, draping you with a new set of clean clothing and new bedsheets. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin raised his eyebrow. “Of course we are staying,” he answered you with a roll of his eyes. “I told you I left the Jedi Order.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even you?” you asked Obi-Wan, hardly believing that the older Jedi would be willing to leave his precious Order. The man was all about the Code, preaching it to Anakin for years and then to you. He was the perfect example of a Jedi. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan shifted, looking down at the child in his arms. “I can’t let the Order take her away from you,” he finally answered, lifting his gaze to look at you. “If I return, they will demand to know of your whereabouts.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you weren’t planning on leaving it initially?” you asked, watching the man closely with your scrutinizing gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he agreed with a sigh. “I wasn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you come here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin confided in me,” he slowly started, flickering his gaze to the younger man. “I suspected that something happened when you left the Order, something to do with the mission I sent you two to. I never realized the extent of it until I saw you again.”</p><p> </p><p>You were still confused, still having a hard time understanding why Obi-Wan came with Anakin in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“It was that reason alone why Anakin took so long to come to you. He was willing to leave the Jedi Order as soon as you left.”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>“And I tried to convince him to stay. A foolish endeavor, if you asked me,” Obi-Wan scoffed, laughing at himself. “Instead, he convinced me to come with him and when I saw you - “he trailed off, words dying in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“He wants you just as much as I wanted you,” Anakin whispered, kissing your cheek. “He was never that good at hiding his feelings from me,” Anakin laughed, earning a glare from Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head. “Since when?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since the beginning,” Obi-Wan admitted, swallowing a lump in his throat. “Since before I recommended you to be his padawan. A way for me to be close to you.”</p><p> </p><p>You opened and closed your mouth, trying to wrap your mind around the new admission from the older man. </p><p> </p><p>“Well now you can be close to her all you want,” Anakin whispered, nibbling on your ear. “You are going to be her second husband after all.”</p><p> </p><p>You whimpered, pain shooting in between your legs, drawing the attention of both men to you.</p><p> </p><p>“Give her some rest,” Obi-Wan chided, handing you back your daughter, as you gently cradled her in your arms.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin smiled, kissing the top of your head, whispering the sweet words you earned to hear from him all along. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>You woke up to the crying of your daughter, the darkness in the hut indicating it was still the middle of the night. You rolled out of bed, careful in your movements so as to not disturb the two men sleeping on the sides. You sighed, carefully treading through the darkness, until you found your fussy daughter. You cradled her in your arms, shushing her with your voice as the child impatiently reached for your breast. So she was hungry you decided, letting her latch on to your nipple, sucking on your breast as you slowly paced around the room while she ate. </p><p> </p><p>A sound from the side had startled you and then Obi-Wan’s sleepy face was peering in the darkness, his hair disheveled as he approached you.</p><p> </p><p>“Did she wake you?” you asked with a hushed tone, watching as Obi-Wan hungrily watched your daughter feed on your milk.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” he answered, his gaze then traveling down your body to a noticeable bump forming in the middle of your stomach. “What are we going to do when the second one graces us with its presence?”</p><p> </p><p>You smiled. “Well, it seems you already have all the experience of caring for a new born child,” you teased him, letting him place his hands on your growing stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait,” he finally answered, his gaze traveling up to your face. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” you knowingly smiled, closing the distance between you two as you placed a tender kiss on his lips. “You are going to be a loving father.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Force could not have given me a better wife and a better mother for our child,” Obi-Wan answered and you rolled your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“This has nothing to do with the Force,” you reminded him, elbowing him in the chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, forgive me, my lady,” he mockingly replied, teasing you with his tone. “I forgot you don’t believe in that nonsense, as you call it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” you smiled, nudging at the man with your lips, trailing hot kisses down his exposed chest. “I believe in love.”</p><p> </p><p>“When she finally quiets down,” Obi-Wan started, glancing down at your daughter who had finished feeding and now nuzzled her cheek against your chest. “I want to make love to you. Without Anakin.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would make him jealous,” you snickered, your eyes sparkling with mischief in the darkness of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is exactly why I need to do this alone,” he answered you, his hand already sneaking towards your wet folds.  </p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan,” you moaned, muffling your voice by pressing your face into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Just like that,” he praised, running his fingers along your slits. “I want you all to myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Greedy old man,” you breathed to which Obi-Wan chuckled, rubbing your clit with his index finger. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, now,” he teased, kissing your exposed neck. “Who's the greedy one, my love?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, this was my first attempt at writing Obi-Wan/Reader and I must say I was pleasantly surprised with how much I enjoyed tormenting poor Obi-Wan with his sexuality and desires :p</p><p>There won't be any more sequels. This is it. The happy ever after for our trio. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave the comments for me if you liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>